


Notes

by tornyourdress



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: He should really be taking notes for the Council.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Set/written during S1 Angel.

The old Wesley would have been mentally taking notes, and scribble them down the second it was over. He might have even written an entire report on it, to send off to the Watchers’ Council – this was something that would impress them, that no one had ever reported on before. This might turn things around for him.

_The word-of-mouth reports concerning vampire-human sexual behaviour indicating that the vampire prefers to be dominant are not entirely accurate. While the vampire certainly insists on dominance during the initial encounter, this can change if a relationship is established, with the vampire allowing himself to be submissive to the human. This behaviour includes – but is by no means limited to – allowing himself to be spanked, tied-up and penetrated, as well as controlling his urges to bite his partner until after his partner gives consent. This behaviour, which contradicts the minimal prior evidence that exists, may indicate that further research into vampire control, rather than mere elimination, could prove useful._

Of course, he thought, the old Wesley probably wouldn’t have put these handcuffs to such good use in the first place.


End file.
